Episode 7784 (28th March 2017)
Plot Bob calls Carly begging for her to get in contact. Marlon is struggling with Carly's departure and snaps at Bernice. He wonders how he'll break the news to April. Harriet looks for Cain at the closed garage. Moira sees her so Harriet lies the church bus won't start so Dan offers to have a look and quickly gets the bus started. Marlon sits April down and tells her Carly has taken a job in Malaga and he thinks she isn't coming back. Heartbroken April fears it's her fault but Marlon is adamant they'll be okay. Faith apologises to Pearl for the psychic evening and hands out tickets for a psychic event at a café in Hotten. Laurel has had to pick up ill Arthur from school so Diane offer to have the children whilst Laurel works. Marlon clears Carly's belongings out of Tall Trees Cottage. Bob appears and blames himself for his daughter's disappearing act. Bob feels awful for being a bad dad and not being there for Carly. He asks Marlon if he knows where Billy is buried. Harriet looks for Cain in Hotten. He appears at the bus window and Harriet insists he can't do the job as the police are all over it. Cain has already done the job and hops into the church bus telling Harriet his car is blocked in. Harriet is wary of being Cain's getaway driver but agrees when she sees a police car. Kerry, Pearl and Faith return from the psychic lunch in high spirits until Pearl talks about her dead hamster. Faith gets in a round and tries to offer Chas an olive branch but Chas isn't having any of it. Faith can't understand why Chas won't forgive her. Bob and Marlon visit the cemetery where Billy is buried and find Carly at his grave. Harriet and Cain return to the church. Furious Harriet questions if Cain has been seen on CCTV. Cain tells Harriet to calm down but she orders him out of the church. Cain offers her some money before he leaves, but Harriet rejects it. Carly tells Marlon she wanted to go away where no one knew her or knew about Billy. Marlon suggests she face up to it, and Bob insists she'll get through it like he did with Dawn and Donna. Marlon asks Carly to come back. Faith offers to help Chas behind the bar but Chas has not time for her mother. Debbie tells Faith not to give up and agrees to think of something to help Faith with Chas. Laurel hears the song she and Ashley were dancing to at the care home and gets lost in the music and the memory of yesterday. Cain calls round at Butlers Farm and hands Debbie a wad of cash to spoil Sarah with. April is frosty with Carly when she returns from school. Carly admits to April that she was going to go away, but couldn't as she and Marlon mean too much. She asks April if she can be her mummy but April says no, calling Carly a liar before storming upstairs. Cain pops into the church and warns Harriet saying something about today wouldn't be a good idea. Harriet orders Cain not to get her involved in anything like that again but Cain reminds her she didn't have to get involved and questions why she did. Harriet insists it was for Sarah. Cain suggests Harriet enjoyed being bad for once and kisses her. Harriet kisses him back but pulls away and Cain walks out of the church. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale View - Back porch *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road in Hotten *Unknown cemetery *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,430,000 (17th place). Memorable Dialogue Bernice White: "Well I'm beginning to think the same, I went to a psychic years ago. She told me I'd 'ave a glamorous career and two daughters. Total waste of money" Pearl Ladderbanks: "But you do 'ave two daughters!" Bernice White: "Well I know Gabby has a split personality but I don't think that counts!" Kerry Wyatt: "Erm, what about the one in Australia, man? What's her name?" Bernice White: "Dee Dee. I hadn't forgotten about her, just er. I must Skype her again actually. She doesn't live with me and I think that's what the psychic meant." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes